halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pumpkin Head
The Pumpkin Head is the second story on the children's Bank Street Story Video, Mr. Bubble Gum. The video that's based on the book of the same name by William H. Hooks and Paul Meisel. Plot On Halloween Night, Eli's big brother (who narrates the story) got stuck with him again. Eli (who his brother calls Mr. Bubble Gum, or Mr. Bubble for short) and his brother's Mom tells Eli's brother to keep an eye on him, and keep a hand on him as well. Eli's costume was a paper pumpkin head with a face cut out, the rest of it was an old white sheet, being a pumpkin ghost. Eli's brother sees three other pumpkin heads on the first block. He then sees six more kids wearing pumpkin heads running up and down the street by the time his best friend Roberta joined him and Eli. Eli's brother starts to think every little kid in town is wearing a pumpkin head. Roberta says they wear giving the pumpkin heads away at the Piggly Wiggly Supermarket. Roberta was dressed up at Count Dracula, she pops a set of vampire fangs into her mouth to show her friend, causing Eli's brother say she now looked like she needed braces. Eli's brother was dressed up as a mummy as he was rapped from head to toe in five rows of white toilet paper. He asks Roberta to try to guess who he was, even though it wasn't hard. Roberta answers as, "Count Dracula's best friend, The Mummy!". Eli's brother and Roberta laugh so hard Roberta loses her fangs. After laughing Roberta notices something, Eli's brother and Roberta suddenly notice Eli is missing. Eli's brother looks around but he couldn't see him anywhere. Eli's brother and Roberta see three pumpkin heads up ahead and quickly run up to them, but unfortunately, Eli wasn't under any of the pumpkin heads. Eli's brother suggested Eli couldn't be far, soon he and Roberta find two more pumpkin heads, but they were both girls. It was soon starting to get dark, Eli's brother started to get angry and a little scared as well. Any other time, Eli would stick to his brother little bubblegum at the bottom of his shoes, but now he was really missing. Kids dressed as witches and ghosts ran by yelling, "Trick or Treat!", they were having fun. But not Eli's brother, he felt terrible. Roberta suggests Eli's brother should tell his Mom, but Eli's brother tells Roberta that he couldn't go home with Eli, as he wondered what will she think. But Roberta still suggests they must tell her. As Eli's brother and Roberta start to walk home, Eli's brother started to hope to see a pumpkin head with Eli under it. Eli's brother suddenly thought someone was following him and Roberta. They looked back, but it just turned out to be a kid wearing a monster mask. Eli's brother and Roberta made it all the way home without seeing anymore pumpkin heads. While the kid in the monster mask was still behind them, Eli's brother was thinking of a way to tell his Mom that Eli is missing. Just then, the kid in the monster mask grabbed Eli's brother on his arm saying, "Trick or Treat!". Eli's brother freaked out as he saw him. After yelling, "Go away", something suddenly clicked. Eli's brother lifted the monster mask, and there was Eli, right under it. Eli's brother asked Eli where did he get the monster mask, and Eli explained he traded his pumpkin head for it. Eli's brother couldn't help himself and happily hugged his little brother right in front of Roberta. Eli's brother realized Eli stuck to him like bubblegum after all, just like always. Category:Specials Category:Videos Category:Films and specials based on books